dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
NADESHIKO
Song Information Artist: 紅色リトマス (Red Litmus) BPM: 163 Composition/Arrangement: TOMOSUKE Lyrics: Asaki Vocals/Chorus: Machiko Oka Genre: NADESHIKO ROCK (撫子ロック) First BEMANI Appearance: pop n music 15 ADVENTURE First DDR Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X Other Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution X2 CS *DanceDanceRevolution S+ pop'n music Pack *beatmaniaIIDX 16 EMPRESS *GuitarFreaks V5 & DrumMania V5: Rock to Infinity *GuitarFreaks XG & DrumMania XG *HELLO! POP'N MUSIC *jubeat *jubeat plus music pack 08 *jukebeat KONAMI Music pack 05 *REFLEC BEAT *REFLEC BEAT plus Music Pack 15 *ポップンミュージック *うたっち (Utacchi) Length: 1:51 (DDR), 2:06, 1:43 (REFLEC BEAT) Lyrics Lyrics are from the full version of the song. Japanese 　春深く夢の輪郭を 　ぼかして　行き過ぎて　舞い戻る　 　花びらは仕草を追いかけ 　薄明かりの下で　密やか 　つまさきであやす月の兎は踊り 　星の間を飛び回る　口笛吹き 　飛沫　あがる 　わたし　掛ける 　追いかける星は 　まわる　まわる　ちいさなつぼみ 　さいて　さいて　月にお願い 　おだやかな影に薄化粧 　しらず　しらず　えいや！と投げた 　つぼみは行方知れず　のまま 　見下ろして小さくなった雲の間に 　芽を出した線香花火　つぶらな夢 　飛沫　あがる 　火花　翔る 　問いかけた星は 　かわる　がわる　顔を変えた 　さいて　さいて　くるりとまわる 　舞姫の如く　たまゆらに 　思い思いに動く影と 　背中を合わせて　（ああ）　走る！ 　弧を描き　影は延びる 　陽炎の先に 　さいた　あった！　まあるい花が 　さいた　さいた　星の欠片が 　月の裏側で泣いていた 　気付かぬうちに　隠れていた兎も 　また弧　描く 　さいて　さいて　月にお願い 　おだやかな影に薄化粧 　しらず　しらず　えいや！と投げた 　つぼみは　行方知れず 　さいて　さいた　風に揺られて 　おだやかな坂は薄化粧 　下駄鳴らして口笛合わせ 　凛として　はんなりの　こころ 　 Romaji haru fukaku yume no rinkaku wo bokashi te ikisugi te maimodoru hanabira ha shigusa wo oikake usu akari no shita de hisoyaka tsumasaki de ayasu tsuki no usagi wa odori hoshi no aida wo tobi mawaru kuchibue fuki shibuki agaru watashi kakeru oikakeru hoshi wa mawaru mawaru chiisana tsubomi saite saite tsuki ni onegai odayaka na kage ni usugeshou shirazu shirazu eiya! to nageta tsubomi wa yukue shire zu no mama mioroshi te chiisaku natta kumo no aida ni me wo dashi ta senkou hanabi tsubura na yume shibuki agaru hibana kakeru toikake ta hoshi wa kawaru ga waru gao wo kae ta saite saite kururi to mawaru maihime no gotoku tamayura ni omoiomoi ni ugoku kage to senaka wo awase te (aa) hashiru! ko wo egaki kage wa nobiru kagerou no saki ni saita atta! maa ui hana ga saita saita hoshi no kakera ga tsuki no uragawa de naite ita kidukanu uchi ni kakure te ita usagi mo mata ko egaku saite saite tsuki ni onegai odayaka na kage ni usugeshou shirazu shirazu eiya! to nageta tsubomi wa yukue shirezu saite saita kaze ni yurarete odayaka na saka ha usugeshou geta narashi te kuchibue awase rin to shite hannari no kokoro Song Connections/Remixes *Related to NADESHIKO METAL, 黒髪乱れし修羅となりて (Kurokami midareshi shura to narite). *A long version of this song appears on the pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE AC ♥ CS pop'n music 14 FEVER original soundtrack and on the KONAMI♪MUSICフル ALBUM. *A slower remix by Hiroyuki Togo appears on pop'n music Cafe Music Selection. *The REFLEC BEAT version is 19 seconds shorter, mostly cutting out the intro. *The GuitarFreaks & DrumMania version is a cut of the long version found in the pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE AC ♥ CS pop'n music 14 FEVER soundtrack, and the DanceDanceRevolution version is a shortened version of the GF&DM cut. **The beatmaniaIIDX version is a combination of both the pop'n music version and the GF&DM version. *A remix of this song by マチゲリータ (Machigeriita), titled 凛として咲く花の如く スプーキィティルミィルミックス, appears on SOUND VOLTEX BOOTH. Trivia *凛として咲く花の如く is the first BEMANI song to appear in at least one version each of beatmaniaIIDX, DanceDanceRevolution, GuitarFreaks & DrumMania, jubeat, pop'n music and REFLEC BEAT. **It has also appeared on SOUND VOLTEX BOOTH as a remix. *On any American or European release of a DanceDanceRevolution game, 凛として咲く花の如く's artist is Red Litmus and song title NADESHIKO, in reference to its pop'n music genre. **On jukebeat, however, both the artist and title are romanized as RIN TO SHITE SAKU HANA NO GOTOKU and BENIIRO LITMUS, respectively. *凛として咲く花の如く's background video in beatmaniaIIDX and DanceDanceRevolution features a romanization of the lyrics. *凛として咲く花の如く can be played on DanceDanceRevolution X's Starter Mode, and on DanceDanceRevolution X2 and X3 VS 2ndMIX, Happy Mode. Gallery NADESHIKO (X2).png|Album art. Nadeshiko (DDR X JP).png|DDR X banner (Japanese). Nadeshiko (DDR X US).png|DDR X banner (English). Nadeshiko (DDR X2 US).png|DDR X2 CS banner. Background Video LMLENxoUSsA Difficulty & Notecounts Category:Songs Category:TOMOSUKE Songs Category:DDR X Songs Category:Pop'n Music Songs Category:BeatmaniaIIDX Songs Category:GF&DM Songs Category:Jubeat Songs Category:REFLEC BEAT Songs Category:Songs with Special Background Videos